The invention relates to an apparatus designed to examine body parts, in particular mammaries and testicles, with ultrasound.
Equipment of this type serves especially for the examination of mammaries (ultrasound mamma diagnosis). In a typical setting, the female breast is immersed into a fluid container. An ultrasound scanning system which is mounted within the fluid container is used for obtaining scans of inner surfaces of the breast. The fluid serves as an efficient ultrasound energy transmitting medium.
Because the ultrasound scanning system is immersed in a fluid, special problems related to sealing an electrical insulation are present. Additionally, the ultrasound scanning system is an integral component of the examination apparatus and as such is not available for other generalized use.